Eric (Comic Series)
Eric is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, also Eric is Aaron's work partner and lover in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Character Post-Apocalypse Eric is a recruiter for the Alexandria Safe-Zone, along with Aaron. He would watch groups and see if they were good or bad; after that, Eric would watch Aaron enter the survivors' vicinity. If anything went down between Aaron and the group, Eric would step in and deal with the group by killing them. After Aaron finds Rick Grimes' group, Aaron explains that Eric is his "insurance policy...because he is supposed to kill you and save me if you turn out to be bad people."Issue 68, page 21Issue 70, page 25, "Letter Hacks". While little is known about him or his past, he appears very friendly. A bit cautious, but still very vigilant as he helped Aaron watch the group from a safe distance to see if they'd be good for their community. While he's remained very quiet, he does seem to want to gain the group's trust. It is revealed in Issue 79 that Eric was stabbed by a woman, probably the one who belongs to Derek's group. Aaron and his boyfriend were scouting for survivors outside the walls of the Safe-Zone. The woman had tried to steal one of their horses in the middle of the night while the three were sleeping. Eric had woken up and tried to talk to her, resulting in her stabbing him and leaving with the horse. Aaron takes Eric back to the Safe-Zone, where Eric is treated by Dr. Denise Cloyd He turns out to be okay, and Aaron aplogizes to him, as he felt guilty as to what happened to Eric. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos When a group of zombies invade the Safe-Zone, Eric and Aaron are both seen hiding in their house in Issue 84. However, after seeing Michonne and Rick fight off the zombies alone, Aaron feels he should go out and help. And bravely goes, while Eric reluctantly goes. He gets over his fear and assists the group in killing the group of zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eric has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Aaron At some point before or possibly even after the apocalypse, Eric fell in love with Aaron and the two have become ferociously protective over one another. Hired by Douglas as scouts for potential new citizens of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the two were the ones to enlist Rick's group after some minor, albeit understandable trust issues with the group. When they attempt recruiting another lone, female survivor, they are betrayed and Eric is stabbed by her which would go onto show Aaron's true concerns and feelings for him after they made it back to the safe-zone. Eric would make a full recovery and in his passive nature, it could even be assumed that Eric is more passive about his feelings than Aaron. After this incident, Eric and Aaron decided to retire as recruiters and have a more active role within Alexandria. As time would go on, Eric would become a vital cog within Rick's leadership of the Safe-Zone alongside Aaron. Trivia *Eric and Aaron are the second homosexual couple in the Comic Series so far. The other homosexual couple was Dexter and Andrew, The Prison inmates. *It is speculated that the female survivor who stabbed Eric and stole Buttons did so because she did not trust being in the company of two men, possibly not knowing that they were a homosexual couple. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters